


秋高气爽

by AlminRomance1998



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998
Summary: *来自企划《人类消减计划》，原创oc*“初次见面，‘监护人’先生。以后还请多指教。”
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	秋高气爽

夏天刚结束的时候，跟Milo当了三年对门邻居的Goldstein太太就跟往常一样，在每个月第三个星期二的下午四点半敲开Milo的房门，端着一整盘她亲手烤的纸杯蛋糕与Milo分享。

“Morris，我下个月……就要结婚了。”

“……恭喜你，Goldstein太太。”

Goldstein太太今年三十八岁，在几个街区外的私立中学里做着图书馆辅导员的工作。她原本是个本地地下乐队的主唱，跟同乐队的贝斯手看对了眼，恋爱结婚就在转瞬之间。可惜Goldstein太太年轻的时候过于放荡不羁成了个烟枪子，他们夫妇一直没能有个孩子。

婚后第九年离十周年纪念日还差三个月，Goldstein太太发现自己丈夫在外面有人了。对方是个二十八九的画家，两人在四年前的一个小型画展上认识，她的丈夫是那位姑娘现场作画的临时模特。Goldstein太太没有觉得气愤也不觉得难过，或许她早就对这份感情死了心。她跟她丈夫提出离婚前去拜访了那位姑娘的画室，她将自己无名指上的婚戒送给了对方，然后拖着两个旅行箱离开了她和她丈夫生活了九年多的家。

“是那位Torres先生，你认识他。”

“那位程序员先生？”

“是的。我们第一次见面是在学校图书馆，他太惹人注目了，把书垒得像小山一样。”

Milo花了好一会从厨房里找到一罐两周前买的还没开封的红茶，为了招待客人难得的动灶台烧了壶水。他和Goldstein太太分享着下午茶的纸杯蛋糕，听她讲述她和Torres先生从见面到交往再到对方向她求婚的经历。她说Torres先生是个很有责任心且温柔的男人，并且毫不在意他们夫妇不会有小孩的事。

“再次恭喜你Goldstein太太。”Milo不是个擅长言语的人，这一点对方也足够熟悉。他们身为邻居有着三年交情，Milo一次性说到三句话以上的次数Goldstein太太两只手就数得过来。

“所以我下个月，也就是两周后……会从这儿搬走。”

对于这件事Milo并没有很惊讶，新婚的女性当然不可能继续租着廉价的单身公寓，Goldstein太太也理所应当的与她的新婚丈夫住在一起。Milo刚想开口说这没什么，并且在心里默默地为失去每个月的下午茶而哀悼的时候，Goldstein太太的下一项发表就让他觉得有点措手不及。

“不过Morris你别太担心，你不会寂寞的，下个周末你的新邻居就要来参观她的新住所了！”Goldstein太太表现得很激动，她迫不及待的想将新住人介绍给Milo。“她也是我在学校图书馆认识的，或许也是从事程序员职业，我看她经常抱着笔记本一看就是一下午。她跟我说她正在找便宜点的单人公寓，我就介绍她过来了。”

Goldstein太太起身带上空托盘，仿佛她就是为了宣布此事才特地烤了蛋糕来找Milo。“我先回去了，你真应该见见你的新邻居，她真的是位非常可爱的小姑娘。”

“下个周末，别忘了！”

九月刚出头的时候，超级市场里已经开始卖起了橘子，一袋三个，不大不小正好抓在手里，十二美元，有点小贵。Milo独居，又喜欢泡在地下室里，屋里生活气息淡得要命，随便拿一听啤酒的生产日期都是几个月前的。但他想起家里长期空空如也的水果盘，最后还是随便抓了一袋，去了收银台。

周六的傍晚，夜幕笼罩就只剩下天边那一线橙粉色的光晕，游荡在街上的人比起工作日来多了不少，其中大半都是约着晚餐的情侣或者夫妻。沿着丁字路口向左的十九号街道直走就能达到Milo所住的居民区，那是一栋三层楼的小型公寓，每层楼两户人家，一共六户；外加一个地下室，有意者可随意租借，Milo就是那个率先抢到地下室租借权的住户。

居民区方向的人流量变少了，Milo打开超级市场的购物袋拿出一个橘子，剥开皮就往嘴里塞了一半，味道比想象的甜得多。他确实是有点饿了，今天是他的新邻居来参观的日子。但可惜Milo是个认生的人，他并不是很想跟Goldstein太太口中的那位姑娘这么快混熟，要知道他和Goldstein太太第一次和第二次对话之间可是隔了有两个多月。

Milo猜想着普通人都会选择在白天出行，参观新住所也当然不例外。他为了错过与新邻居的见面，窝在了二十五街的星巴克里，占用着最角落带充电插头的位置，用一杯发泡的焦糖玛奇朵打发了一个下午。最后终于在手机冒出第三次电池充量满格的提示时，抬头看时间发现自己已经错过了饭点。

特殊情况，先用水果垫下肚子吧。在最后手里只剩下一个橘子，连超市购物袋都被扔掉之后，Milo终于回到了他所居的公寓。他把玩着手里最后一个橘子，按下信号灯按钮的时候隔着人行横道，听到了来自马路对面Goldstein太太的声音，接着还没反应过来就被点了名。

“Morris！快过来，我找你一天了！”Goldstein太太站在公寓门口向还在等信号灯的Milo招手，她的身后站着一位小个头的女孩。Milo猜测她如果跟年近中年的Goldstein太太比，大概差了十公分有余。

“你跑哪去了，我上周不是给你说过这周末你的新邻居会来参观吗？不过还好，White小姐和我约在晚饭之后，你差点就错过她了。”Goldstein太太在和女孩叮嘱了什么之后跑到路边来接他，对方半强硬的抓着他的手臂，把他拉到了公寓门口路灯的照明之下，Milo这才看清那女孩的长相。

那女孩穿着看起来很薄的连衣裙，提着个小小的女士贝壳包；她披着一条海蓝的绒毛小斗篷，半张脸都埋在雪白的毛领里。女孩拥有银白透着点紫的发丝，很长，没有扎起来，散乱的披在身后；无机质的蓝眼睛，配上眼角的黑眼圈，显得她不是很有精神。

“抱歉，我去买了几个缺少的零件，忘记了。”

这当然是借口，可Goldstein太太并不在意这些。她把Milo拉到女孩面前，自顾自的开始介绍。“这位就是我上次跟你讲过的，White，emm......”

“Ganic。”女孩提醒道。她说话时的声音很轻，让Milo想起路边庭院里的花猫。

“哦对，Ganic。Ganic·White小姐。”Goldstein太太摆摆手，尝试缓解尴尬的气氛。“看来我也是上年纪了，总是记不清。”

“没关系的，我的名字是有些……奇怪。”

“哪有的事。哦以及，这位就是我常跟你提到的，Milo·Morris。我以跟他三年以来的交情保证，他绝对是个可靠的小伙子。”Goldstein太太低下头跟Ganic小声讲话，接着又转过头来和Milo使眼神。“别看White小姐看上去像个初中生，实际上她只比你小四岁。怎么样，有没有觉得很合适？”

“合适什么？”Milo并没有明白Goldstein太太的话中所藏，他反射性的反问了一句，收到的却是对方一击不算太重的背击。不痛不痒是一方面，意味不明又是一方面。Milo正想要开始琢磨Goldstein太太所说的话，白发蓝眼的女孩却硬生生闯进了他的视野。

“晚上好。”Ganic终于露出了她的整张脸，以她的身高抬头仰视看Milo的窘态着实有些可爱。

“晚上好。”Milo没法只好低下头，他微微弯腰向前倾，两手插在大衣口袋里，握着那颗价值四美元的橘子。Milo其实有些紧张，他是个认生的人。“很高兴认识你。”

“我也很高兴认识你。”

便没有了下文。Milo的手在口袋里不停地摩挲那颗可怜的橘子，他看着对方飘忽不定的眼神，这才明白说不定对方也是个认生的人。

“那我就先带White小姐去看看屋子吧。” Goldstein太太插话得恰到好处，她直接揽过了Ganic的肩膀，向公寓的楼梯走去。“天色不早了，让小姑娘一个人走夜路还是蛮危险的，我们最好速度些。”

“我先上去开门，White小姐你慢慢来，就在三楼，右侧的房间，左侧是Morris的。”她将Ganic带到楼梯口便自己先上了楼。Ganic踌躇了一下，她小心翼翼的看了眼身后的Milo，最后选择了跟上Goldstein太太。

“……呃，White小姐。”

“什么？”

Milo自己都不太明白为什么要叫住对方，Ganic站在楼梯上转过半个身子，眼神茫然的看着自己的未来邻居。

“这个，”Milo最终掏出了自己口袋里那颗橘子，他站在楼梯下面，伸长了手递给对方。“就当见面礼。”

Ganic眼神传递着惊讶，或许是没想到对方会给自己见面礼，又或许是没想到对方的见面礼居然是超级市场的橘子。不过她最后还是选择了接下，那颗橘子对于她来说有点大，一只手不够，她用两只手捧着。

“谢谢。”Ganic说这话的时候并没有笑，但她的语气轻快。Milo这时候觉得对方和自己很像，没有太多的表情；或者说，不太会表达感情。

Milo看着对方逐渐跑上楼梯，裙摆的白色绒毛消失在视野内，便转身，钻进了自己的地下军火库。

等到真正入秋的时候九月已经只剩下最后一周，大西洋的海洋季风带走了夏日残余的最后一丝热空气。Milo在调试好最后一把HK45时靠在椅背上狠狠的伸了个懒腰，墙上的简易时钟已经指向了下午两点半。

他前段时间刚收到一笔订单，这导致Milo整整一周的时间都呆在了地下室；他错过了见Goldstein太太最后一面的机会，也再也没有见过那位白发女孩。

Milo将订购的枪械全数埋进木纸屑里，再将那好些个木箱子垒起来，堆在地下室的角落里。他这几天勤快的不像话，提前整整一天搞定大笔的订单，再加上骤降的气温和没有带暖房的地下室，Milo突然很想念社区餐厅的葱香面包配玉米浓汤。

走出地下室的时候太阳的角度正好，阳光刚好照进公寓的楼梯间，这让Milo觉得精神了许多。他心里盘算着上楼补个觉，等睡醒之后直奔四十九街区的购物商场享受他久违的健康晚餐，不过堆在楼道口的那七八个纸箱子算是彻底挡住了他上楼的路。

那些个纸箱不算太大，但重量却是有的，它们两个两个的叠在一起，刚好达到Milo肩膀的高度。Milo移开离地下室门口最近的那两个箱子的时候还算费了点力，他轻巧的窜到楼道外面，思考着这些箱子的来头。他发现摆在最上头的那个纸箱上贴着纸条，看着像是邮局的快递单，上面写着这栋公寓的地址，三零五号房，收件人姓名那一栏用漂亮的花体写着Ganic·White的名字。

“下午好，Morris先生。”Milo抬起头时刚好对上Ganic的蓝眼睛。对方站在楼梯上向他搭话，小姑娘今天穿得比较厚实，格子裙之上还披了一件看上去挺暖和的绒毛外套。

“下午好。”算是礼貌性的回复，Milo后退着给女孩让出一块整理纸箱的区域。以对方的身高来看Milo是完全想不到她只比自己小四岁。“这些都是你的？”

“呃，是的。今天是我搬过来的日子。”Ganic整理箱子的动作停了半拍，她用略带不安的眼神看了眼Milo，接着很费力的抱起了其中一个看起来相当有分量的纸箱。“抱歉给你添麻烦了，我很快就收拾好。”

Ganic略显慌张的抱着纸箱跑上楼梯，她的皮鞋跟踩在大理石的地面上发出清脆的咯咯响。Milo静悄悄的跟在她后面几步远的位置，他自认为不是个爱操心的人；虽然从前Goldstein太太还跟他是邻居的时候他确实帮对方修过电视，查看过烤箱，在对方感冒的时候跑去买药，还把对方遗忘的钥匙送去学校。

Milo觉得Ganic就像是一个洋娃娃，一个不小心就会平地摔倒，扭伤脚踝，甚至因重心不稳从楼梯上倒下来。而在这种时刻，一个恰到好处的距离就能让Milo稳稳的接住那个易碎的小人偶。事实上他也确实接住了。

Ganic从Milo怀里抬起头来，拥抱的姿势并没有让她感到害羞；她迅速的从Milo的手臂底下钻出去，好让对方放下箱子。“对不起……谢谢你，Morris先生。”

“Milo就好，不用加‘先生’。”Milo回答得很快，他将纸箱搁在楼梯上用膝盖抵着，看了眼贴着的快递条在看向Ganic。“为什么你选择把东西邮寄过来？”

“说实话我不太想花太多钱在搬家上，我没有固定工作，是自由职业。”

这个答案并不在Milo的预想范围内，他的确记得Goldstein太太说过对方是个在图书馆抱着电脑看一个下午的人。他用鼻子发出哼的长音算作理解了，食指抚上快递条上Ganic的名字并将纸箱敲出空洞的声音。

“下午没安排，我帮你搬吧。”Milo说着再次抱起了脚边的纸箱，他直接无视了Ganic尝试阻拦的手，自顾自的将箱子摆在了自己屋前的楼道上。

等到所有的纸箱都摆在Ganic房间的玄关时，Milo已经错过了他的补眠时间。他站在Ganic的房门前，看着对方将箱子里的被褥取出来扔到地板上，再剩下几个稍微重些的箱子一点一点搦进里屋。

“谢谢你Morr……Milo。”

“不用。”Milo顿了顿，他想起Goldstein太太刚搬进来的时候自己好像也帮过忙，但他记不清了，他也从来不会刻意去记这些事情。“以后就是邻居了，相互关照而已。”

“呃，Milo。如果你不介意，等你有空的时候一起出去吃点什么吧，就算是……谢礼。”Ganic提出了这样的建议，她抬头仰视Milo的眼神已经开始带着些许的装可怜。

“当然。”Milo回答得很快。Ganic似乎是得到了自己想要的答案，她的嘴角一瞬间上扬了一下。

“White小姐……”

“Ganic，不用加上‘小姐’。”

“……Ganic。”Milo又唤了一遍女孩的名字，小姑娘像是在期待什么似的，微微的向门外踏了一步。

“如果……接下来你有时间，我们可以出去吃顿晚餐。我知道一家熟食店就在汉考克大道上，那家的罗宋汤很适合这个季节去品尝。”

这是Milo和Ganic第一次三句话以上的对话。


End file.
